Hinata's Party 1
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: I was bored, Hope ya like it.
1. Chapter 1 Hinata's Birthday

Hinata's Surprise Birthday indeed

"Happy Birthday Hinata." Naruto said, as he strutted by Kiba, Shino and hinata.

"Oi, Naruto..." Kiba Began..."Come over here for a minute."

"Jeez, What is it?"

"Listen, and be quiet." Kiba answered.

"?"

"We are having a birthday Party for Hinata." He said, keeping his voice low.

"O." "I see." Naruto said "A BIRTHDAY PAR-Umph" He started, but was interrupted by a kick in his "Special Part".

"Kiba..." He growled, while Hinata looked on with great intrest. Kiba pretened to be humming a song, while glaceing angrliy over to Naruto evrey minute. Finally, Naruto strolled off just as weirdly as he had strolled in. Kiba Shouted after him...

"BE THERE NARUTO!"

"Hai, Hai." Naruto called back.

"Lets Go Now Hinata." Kiba said He shot a glare at Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto put his hands up and nodded.

*Knock* *Knock* Naruto cracked open his door,

"Oi, naruto, you coming to Hinata Birthday Party?" It was Sakura, She had come to Ask him. Oh, and you might wanna relise that Sakura And Naruto and kinda Boy-Friend Girl-Friend-Sorta thing.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I think i might," He said "A-Are you?"

"Yeah,"

"I see." They both sighed. Things had not gone well for them, the past few days, they had kissed in front of Hinata, who then ran off and did not speak to Naruto for 5 days...And other stuff the same to that had also happened.

"B-bye then Naruto," I-I was just checking..." She stuttered, then turned and left. Naruto

Knew that Sakura Knew that He secretly Liked Hinata as well, but he never asked her.

We will skip the rest of this after-noon, as the happenings, are very In-Impotent to this story. We now begin with Team 8. Who were sitting down on the bench waiting for their Sensei, Kurenai Yūhi.

"Man, Where IS she?" Kiba asked, being kiba.

"I will go look." Shino muttered under his breath, just then, Kurenai walked in, flanked by Asuma Sensei, Team 10's Sensei.

"Sorry For being Late Guys," Kurenai said Apologetically "I had some..." Her voice trailed off..."Business to attend to." She then nodded to Asuma, who finished for her,

"We have a gift for you, Hinata." He grined.

"Yes," Kurenai said, "A Very nice gift." "We will give it to you tomorow." she fineshed.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out, "N-aruto?"

"Hai, Hai, what is it?" He came running over.

"Ok, now listen carefully, Kiba and Shino, Kurenai, and all of team 10 agreed on this one thing..."

"What thing?"

"A gift to Hinat..."

"_That?_" "No way."

"But."

"No."

"I'll give you time to think about it." Kakashi said, then he disappeared.

"_I-I can't Kiss her...What would Sakura think?" "Well, Kakashi most likely talked to her...Just ONE kiss, couldn't hurt...I GUESS..."_

_To Be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata's Birthday

Hinata's Birthday party **********************************************************  
"*Yawn*" Naruto stretched and walked over to his closet, pulled out his usel clothes, new underware and a Cap. Then he sat at his little table and opened up his "Ramen-Chan" box. He then Yawned once more, pulled his cap over his ears and sighed. Today was "The" day. The day that he "HAD" to kiss Hinata...Well, lets be frank Naruto, he doesn't HAVE to kiss her...He just...well...It WAS her Birthday...

"Sigh, I don't know...What about Sakura...?" He thought "I mean, well, I do trust Kakashi to have told her..." "Well, i already told Kakashi that i'd do it...No turning back now..."

"Sakura...I...Well...I Have to...K-kiss...U-Um.." He saw Sakura

"Its O.K. Naruto," She began "I know."

"You do?"  
"Yes."  
"Your fine?"  
"Y-Yes." She looked down.  
"Good, Ok."

******************************************************************  
"Hey Kiba?" "Yeah Naruto?"  
"U-um, when is her Birthday Party?"  
"7:00 PM."  
"O-ok," "See you then...I-I guess."  
"Yeah."  
"Kiba-Kun," Hinata called "N-N-Naruto-Kun?"  
"Hi Hinata.." He looked away

"Ha." Kiba smirked as Hinata glared at him.

"Yeah, Sya later Hinata, Kiba." he said

"Later?...Um, when?" "Later this evening...Don't you know? Your haveing a..." Kiba's Leg shot out from under the table onto Naruto arm...and kicked it-hard.

"Y-Yeah...Gotta go, Bye." He strached his head, then walked away.

*************************************************************  
Later this Evening...

"Naruto, get the cups." "Sakura-Cake" "Kakashi-Spoons!" Kiba hurried evreyone around Hinata's House, as they prepared for the party.  
"Hai, Hai."

"Kakashi, Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked. He'd been edgy the whole day. His emotions did little to hide his feelings inside though.

"Don't Worry. Jeez. She'll be here soon." Kiba sneered. Naruto glared at him, but cointiuded his paceing.

"OK, it's 5 minutes to the party KIBA!" Naruto screemed.  
"Relax. I know." "Ok, evreyone into the Closet." Kiba said trying to keep Naruto calm.

Through the hussle and bussle of getting into the closet the people barely heard the faint knock on the door.

"Hinata! She's here!" Kiba cried! "Evreone! Into the Closet!" Naruto paced more franticly now, as he kept glaceing over at the door. Finaly it opened...there stood Naruto and Hinata-Face-To-Face. Naruto knew what time it was...It was time for the Present...

To Be Contiuded... 


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata's Birthday

"N-N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked blushing "W-What are you Doing here?" She inquired of him

"N-N-nothing...really." He stratched his head.

"_I wish I could kiss her but I'm too nervous"._ Naruto thought, "It sure is a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Naruto's palms were starting to sweat. Damn it! I said i'd do it! So i must!

"Stand still," He Said leaning towards her, kissing her gently on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened, but nevertheless, she Reached up to him, adn kissed him back passionately!

"N-N-N-N-Naruto?" Hinata Asked, but then she reached out and hugged him! A glimmer of a smile passed Kiba's lips as he watched this encounter go on from the closet door hole. With a few nods from the other "Closet people" Kiba nodded, and pushed the door open wide, he and all the other people screemed out:

"Suprize Birhtday party Hinata!" Hinata blushed, and looked down at the 's hand lifted her chin back up though, as he motioned her over to the liveing room...Hinata gasped, there were party decorations evreyware! And evreyone was wearing party hats! She looked over at Naruto, and their eyes locked, For a Moment it seemed like they had transforemd into a timeless relm, until a sweet smile broke on Hinata's face. Then it was Naruto's turn to blush, but he recovered with a smile, and walked over to talk with other party people. Throughout the entire party, Naruto and Hinata's eyes would magicly lock evrey now-and-then, but then they would both Sheiplesly look elsewhere.

The party was a long one, full with suprizes and other stuff. But the party was soon ovver, much to the releaf of Naruto; He had been edgy since the kiss, or i should say "Kisses," But he knew what must be done, He knew he liked Hinata, and she liked him, no dobut. So he found Hinata the day after the party, and sat down with her on the bench. After a few greetings, Naruto looked up into her eyes, And asked her,

W-W-would you like to go for a d-Go for some Ramen?" He asked, looking elseware. Hinata's eyes Widened at the thought of a date with Naruto, But she recovered, and agreeed.

"y-y-yes naruto!" "O yes Naruto!" She said

Naruto grabbed her, and leaned forward, And kissed her passionately!

The day ended well for evreyone, Kiba was laughing, Sakura was looking for Naruto, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Naruto and Hinata were kissing and eating ramen.

"Well, I should'a Known this would be where you were," Kiba said coming in right when they were kissing, "O, Yeah...Sorry." He said backing toward the door, then he disapeared out the flaps. Naruto and Hinata both laughed.


End file.
